


The Hunt

by luthor_pendragon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthor_pendragon/pseuds/luthor_pendragon
Relationships: traveling companions - Relationship





	The Hunt

This land is cold.  
Ice flows down the river behind me,  
Fallen from the Throat of the World.

My horse hides among the trees to my right,  
Waiting to carry me home.  
I pray an animal doesn’t get to it.

My teeth chatter sharply.  
My armor clatters as I lean against the tree,  
My chest heaves with the exertion of the last few minutes.

Whoosh! Whoosh!

The old one hovers above us,  
Flames from its maw licking past the bark.  
I worry my arrows will catch.

I’m scared, but the glory.  
Oh! The glory to me, to my people,  
It will be enough.

No longer will my proud people be spat upon,  
No longer enslaved by the cruel ashlanders,  
No longer forced to live in filthy, underground hovels.

“Hist be with us,” whispers my companion.

He crouches behind a boulder to my left,  
Bleeding, wheezing, hissing between his fangs,  
Claws gripped tight around his bow.

He stares at me, poison in his eyes.  
I nod and he leaps, nocking an arrow.  
He is much braver than I.

I roll to the other side, bringing up my own bow.  
We hit opposite each other,  
Black arrows on red scales.

The beast roars, falling.

The ground shakes as it slides,  
Kicking up rocks and wood that clatter against our armor.  
We cover our faces against the spray.

But it’s still alive.  
Before we can duck,  
A blast of cold fury hits us.

We take it, the ice building around our boots.  
I can feel the tip of my tail freeze.  
My bowstring snaps in my claws.

Fus! Ro! Dah!

The ancient Shout leaves my lungs,  
Stunning the beast for but a moment,  
But it’s all we need.

Drawing my sword, I look to my companion.  
He shakes the ice from his horns and smiles,  
Battleaxe already in hand.

It doesn’t last long.  
Soon the monster melts away in a swarm of light,  
The power of Akatosh filling my veins.

“Another one down.”

I nod. One step closer to Alduin.  
The eldest is mine to fell, I am the last.  
It’s sad really.

Searching the remains,  
There’s a few weapons, good for selling,  
But that’s not what I’m after.

“Is your armor made of dragonbones?”  
Asks the guard in Whiterun.  
“By the gods, what I wouldn’t do for a set of that.”

Indeed.


End file.
